Silvano
thumb|Estatua de bronce de Silvano, de la que se dice que procede de Nocera Inferiore, Italia.Silvano (Latín: Silvanus,"de los bosques") era una deidad tutelar romana de los bosques y campos. Como protector de los bosques (sylvestris deus), presidía especialmente los cultivos y disfrutaba del crecimiento silvestre de los árboles.Tibulo II.5.27, 30.Lucano. Farsalia III.402.Plinio el viejo. Naturalis historia XII.2.Ovidio. Metamorfosis I.193. También se le describe como un dios vigilante de los campos y agricultores, protegiendo en particular las fronteras de los campos.Horacio. Epodes II.21-22. La deidad etrusca Selvans fudo ser un préstamo de SilvanoRobert Schilling, "Silvanus," in Roman and European Mythologies (University of Chicago Press, 1992, from the French edition of 1981), p. 146 online, concurring with Dumézil, Archaic Roman Religion, p. 616. o no tener un origen relacionado.Peter F. Dorcey, The Cult of Silvanus: A Study in Roman Folk Religion (Brill, 1992), pp. 10–12 online, noting earlier efforts to press an Etruscan etymology on Silvanus. Silvano se describe como una deidad que protege los rebaños de ganado, alejando a los lobos y promoviendo su fertilidad.Virgilio. Eneida VIII.600-1.Catón el viejo. De Re Rustica 83Nono II.324. Dolabela, un ingeniero rural del que solo se conocen unas páginas, afirma que Silvano era el primero en delimitar los campos con piedras y que toda finca tiene tres Silvanos:Dolabela. ex libris Dolabellae, in "Die Schriften der rômischen Feldmesser", edited by Karl Lachmann, Georg Reimer ed., Berlin, 1848, p302 *Un Silvanus domesticus (llamado en inscripciones Silvanus Larum y Silvanus sanctus sacer Larum). *Un Silvanus agrestis (también llamado salutaris), venerado por pastores. *Un Silvanus orientalis, es decir, un dios que preside sobre el punto en el que comienza la finca. Atributos y asociaciones thumb|Altar decorado con un bajorrelieve mostrando al dios Silvano. Museos Capitolinos en Roma. Como otros dioses de los bosques y los rebaños, se describe a Silvano como aficionado a la música; la siringa era sagrada para él, mencionándose junto con Pan y las ninfas. Especuladores posteriores han identificado a Silvano con Pan, Fauno, Inuus y Egipán.Plutarco. Vidas paralelas. Min. 22. Debió asociarse con el Marte italiano, ya que Catón se refiere a él como Marte Silvano. En las provincias fuera de Italia, Silvano se identificó con numerosos dioses nativos:Peter F. Dorcey (1992). The Cult of Silvanus: A Study in Roman Folk Religion, p.32. ISBN: 978-90-04-09601-1. *Sucellos, Poeninus, Sinquas y Tettus en Galia y Alemania. *Callirius, Cocidius y Vinotonus en Bretaña. Se ha encontrado un templo romanocelta con varias con varias placas dedicadas a Silvanus Callirius en Camulodunum (actual Colchester). *Calaedicus en España. *La Mogiae en Panonia. *Selvans en Etruria (aunque se discute la validad de esta identificación.) *Sileno, un dios griego, combinado con Silvano en la literatura latina. Roman god|work=Encyclopedia Britannica|access-date=2017-05-02|language=en}} *Pan (dios de los bosques, prados y pastores) en la mitología grecorromana. Culto Los sacrificios ofrecidos a Silvano consistían en uvas, mazorcas, leche, carne, vino y cerdos.Horacio. Epistles II.1.143.Juvenal VI.446, with associated scholia.ref>Compare Voss. Mythol. Briefe, 2.68; Hartung, Die Relig. der Röm. vol. 2. p. 170, &c. En De Agricultura de Catón, se describe una ofrenda a Marte Silvano para asegurar la salud del ganado; se afirma que hay una conexión con la agricultura menciona solo la labor realizada por los hombres, mientras que las mujeres se excluían de su culto (comparar con Bona Dea para una deidad romana donde se excluían los hombres). Virgilio narra que en tiempos remotos, los pelasgos tirrenios dedicaron una arboleda y un festival a Silvano. En la literatura thumb|Cabeza de Silvano coronada con pino. Centrale Montemartini, Roma. En las obras de la poesía y arte latino, Silvano siempre aparece como un anciano, aunque jovial y enamorado de Pomona.Virgilio. Geórgicas II.494Horacio. Carmina III.8.Ovidio. Metamorfosis XIV.639. Virgilio lo representa llevando el tronco de un ciprés (Griego: δενδροφόρος)Virgilio. Georgicas I.20-1., sobre el que se cuenta el siguiente mito. Silvano - o Apolo en otras versiones Servio. Comentario sobre la Eneida III.680.Ovidio. Metamorfosis X.106- estaba enamorado de Cipariso, pero mató accidentalmente una cierva que tenía como mascota. Este murió de pena y se metamorfoseó en un ciprés.Servio. Commentary on Virgil's Georgics I.20Virgilio. Eglogas X.26.Virgilio. Eneida III.680. En el poema épico The Faerie Queene (1590-96) de Edmund Spenser, Silvano aparece en el Canto VI del libro I. Su "wyld woodgods' (Estrofa 9) salva a la perdida y atemorizada Lady Una de ser abusada por Sans loy y que se la llevara con él. La tratan como una reina por su gran belleza. Spenser escribe en la estrofa 14: Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Dioses de los bosques Categoría:SMITE